Sonny With a Chance of Christmas
by Ki-strawberry
Summary: Sonny Monroe is on her way home for Christmas, and coincidentally 'falls' for the dazzling Chad Dylan Cooper. When the train they're on breaks down, what will happen between the two?
1. Chapter 1

Sonny With a Chance of Christmas

 _I don't own Sonny with a Chance :(_

* * *

Sonny Monroe slid past the never-ending rows of passengers on the train, careful not to bump into anyone. The Christmas music playing quietly in the background made her stomach do a backflip; it was Christmas Eve, and she was only now getting on the train in New York.

"Sorry! Excuse me, thank you. Can I just slip through here?" Her mumbled courtesies were drowned out by the obnoxiously loud train goers around her. They looked up at her slightly as she tip-toed her way through the extremely over crowded train. As her name indicated, Sonny was just that- sunny, and so made sure to smile at all the people who made eye contact with her. Red and green twinkling lights had been placed above the seats, strung along the train's walls, making her feel worse and worse by the second; how was she going to make it to Portland for Christmas day?

As she made her way into the next carriage, the train lurched forwards, sending her tumbling backwards and onto the lap of a now very uncomfortable looking young man. His hands had moved to rest on her waist, and oddly, she didn't mind. Well, she didn't, until she turned her head and saw him looking somewhere between terrified and confused.

Too shocked to move straight away, they stared at each other for a few seconds. Sonny didn't move a muscle until a passenger across from them shouted, "Someone get the mistletoe!".

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry!" Sonny, no longer stuck in her daydream, stood and moved away from the man, who's cheeks were burning a bright shade of crimson. He stared up at her, shell shocked it seemed. She gazed back at him, taking in his perfect features; bright, dazzling blue eyes, gorgeous blonde hair, small, delicate features that at the same time made him look both friendly and almost scrutinizing. Realizing she was gawking at the poor man, she hurriedly brushed herself down, and moved through the sliding doors to the next part of the train, her long, dark hair flowing behind her.

* * *

Chad Dylan Cooper sat still as a statue, almost glued to his uncomfortable seat. The almost star struck expression that took up his entire face had yet to move on, so he stayed there, watching the doors she had gone through as if they held the key to all his problems.

The most beautiful girl he had ever seen had just fallen on top of him, apologised, then walked away like nothing had happened. He had to blink a few times to make sure what had just happened was real, and not a cruel figment of his imagination. The fluid movement of people through the doors had yet to stop his staring, until a young mother had given him a dirty look as she held her young child's hand, and he had looked away immediately.

Her dark, glowing brown eyes were all he could see, echoing through his mind, along with her long, flowing black hair and how right it had felt as he had his hands on her waist. Chad couldn't imagine never seeing her again; her stunning features, her aura of happiness that almost glowed around her, her in general.

He hated the holiday's, being a workaholic really didn't agree with having a few weeks off, and Chad Dylan Cooper was the workaholic to put all other workaholics to shame. As he began plotting a way to find the mysterious beauty, sure she would make this holiday enjoyable, his thoughts were brought to an immediate halt as the train faltered, and a high-pitched squeak followed as the train skidded to a stop.

All the passengers rushed to the windows; the train wasn't meant to come to the next station for another hour. The snowy weather clouded the outside world, obscuring their visions, and after a few minutes everyone gave up their attempts to make out where they were. The wind outside picked up, and the snow storm turned into a full force blizzard. _Let's hope no one's in a rush…_

* * *

Sonny glared out at the icy weather, silently hating the world and its cruel ways. Tiny snowflakes piled up at the bottom of the train's window, getting to an inch high before a strong gust of wind would blow them all away. The warm-hearted girl watched as her heart became the same temperature as the icicles outside, and she couldn't believe her eyes. When it finally sunk in, it didn't feel even remotely real to her; she wouldn't get home for Christmas.

The small girl looked around the car to see she was all alone. Sighing, she glanced at her new watch, and instinctively looked down at the floor to retrieve her phone from her bag. She reached down to pick up her black purse and paused. It was gone.

Panicking, Sonny stood up and looked around the carriage, hoping she had put it somewhere and forgotten. She couldn't see her bag anywhere. Crouching down, she looked under the seat in front of her own and the one behind, to no avail. Slowly, the blood drained from her face, causing her face to become a ghostly pale colour; all her money was in there, her phone, her spare change of clothes in case she had to spend the night at her mother's house, everything she would need for the journey. Everything was gone.

Today had not been a good day for Allison Monroe. Not good at all. Firstly, her boss had made her stay late; the record label was in hysterics this morning looking for one of their artists who was meant to be playing a gig later on in the day. She had been dragged into the mess, making her miss her train, and was then forced to buy a new ticket for a much later train. When the train finally got there, she had been knocked into a puddle beside the tracks, soaking her new jeans. And now, _now_ , her bag was missing. Missing. Along with everything she would need to get home to her family.

As her brain started to overload with thoughts that did not help her already overly stressed state, a voice pleaded for her attention.

"Um, miss? I think you left something on my seat."

* * *

Chad had finally given up on trying to get service, and stumbled back up to his end of the train through the mass of unfamiliar faces. He thought of how the girl had made her way through all these people, unharmed and what seemed to be gracefully, from what he saw. Tripping slightly as he got closer to his destination, he sped up and threw himself down abruptly on his seat. Almost instantly, Chad yelped and jumped back up, hitting his head on the Christmas lights above the rows.

Rubbing the back of his head, Chad turned and stared at the black, leather handbag on his seat. _Where did that even come from?_ He thought to himself and he picked it up gently, inspecting the damage he had caused. When he couldn't see any immediate harm to the bag, he sat down and placed it on his lap.

Suddenly, Mr Cooper knew exactly where the bag had come from. _Mystery girl._

Without really thinking about his actions, he leapt to his feet and rushed through the doors at the end of the carriage. He could feel the numerous eyes that were following him as he walked, and he realised how odd he must have seemed; a tired young man almost running through an overcrowded train, carrying what was obviously a woman's bag. Slowing his pace, Chad searched through the seats, desperately trying to seek out the girl between the tacky Christmas jumpers and last minute bags of presents.

Passengers stared as he dodged peoples outstretched feet and swayed each time someone made a sudden movement. Children reached out, trying to grab onto him, and he expertly avoided their grasps. Why did it seem that this woman did not want to be found? Or was he just overthinking everything? _She has to be here somewhere._

As he reached the end of the part of the train he had tried so hard to get through, a young boy stuck his leg out, sending Chad Dylan Cooper flying between the seats, and crashing into the doors ahead of the last seats.

What seemed to be the entire train stared at him, some looking utterly bemused, others gazing at him with looks of pure worry, but most expressed a look that conveyed something in-between. He felt hot blood rush to his face, most likely making him turn the colour of a tomato, and he hurriedly stood up. He picked up the leather bag, sent the boy a look that could kill one hundred men, then rushed through the door he had almost gone straight through.

Slipping through the sliding door, he had almost forgotten about the girl. Almost, but he was quickly brought back to his main focus as he watched a young woman, with flowing black hair, urgently search for something that he was sure he held.

He edged forwards, eager to meet the girl that he had encountered briefly only an hour ago. What would she be like? How would she react to seeing him? Did he even have a chance? He stood next to her seat, and spoke his first words to the beautiful young woman in front of him.

* * *

Sonny looked the familiar man up and down. She noticed not only how beautiful he looked, but the scrape on his forearm and the red mark on his cheek. For the second time that night, she was staring at a guy she didn't even know, and she didn't seem to care. She turned her body to face him, having to look up slightly to meet his gaze.

Their eyes locked, neither of them wanting to look away from the other. She marvelled at the mixtures of blue in his eyes; from a distance, they just looked a deep shade of blue, but up close you could see the flecks of icy blue and white around the centre of his eye, and how the shades of blue darkened as you looked at the outer parts of them. Looking into his eyes felt as if she could see into his soul. It was almost magical. She could faintly see her reflection in his pupil, and she stood back slightly.

As Sonny tore free of his gaze, she looked down to see what he was holding. Her bag. She could have kissed him, but refrained from the sudden urge, and instead reached for her prized bag. He handed her the slightly heavy bag, and she gratefully took it from him.

"Th-th-thank you. F-for my bag." She stuttered, hoping he wouldn't notice how nervous she was. Thankfully, if he had noticed, he didn't say anything.

Flashing a smile that would make most girls weak at the knees, he jokingly told her that it hadn't been a problem.

"I'm Sonny. Sonny Monroe." She jutted her hand out to shake his.

"Chad Dylan Cooper." He took her hand in his, and she could almost see the sparks flying. He held her outstretched hand much longer than would have been normal, before gently releasing it. Sonny had never seen anyone like him in New York; his eyes shone with unmistakeable happiness, and his smile was wide and real, very uncommon in a place like her city. It was obvious that he wasn't from New York, he didn't yet have the look.

Chad was dressed for Christmas, with his obviously expensive red and green jumper, but so was she. He was looking at her as if he was a little kid watching the stars for the first time, but so was she. He looked straight into her eyes, as if searching her soul, and she did the same. If she didn't act now, he might walk away, and she felt as if a part of her would go with him.

So, she offered him a seat.

* * *

"Hold on, so you're telling me that for your eighteenth birthday, you spent the entire day playing hide and seek with your little sister?" Sonny couldn't contain her laughter, and Chad looked at her like she was absolutely crazy.

"Stop laughing! I know how it sounds, but she was six, and she has my eyes, how can I say no to a miniature version of myself?" Sonny continued to laugh and he couldn't help but laugh along with her. Her smile grew and grew as she laughed, and all he could think was that making her laugh was one of the best things he could do. He wanted to make her laugh forever, have these little moments where her happiness looked so pure, so untouched by the evils that fill their world, that to not smile with her should be treated as a crime. It was slowly dawning on him why she was nicknamed Sonny, and he made a note to thank the person who came up with it if he ever got the chance.

Once her laughter died down, they looked at each other for a long while. For the past two hours, they had sat together on the broken-down train and laughed at each other's stories, listened to each other's worries and Chad had been the most comfortable he had felt in a long time. What had only been a small amount of their days had felt like a lifetime, and he told Sonny things he had never said out loud before, and she accepted his flaws.

When the train had come back to life, and continued its journey to Portland, Chad hadn't noticed until Sonny pointed out how fast the snow seemed to be moving. She had stared, almost in awe of the tiny little snowflakes whizzing past the carriage windows, and he couldn't but help but watch the little Monroe as her eyes lit up. Her excitement fascinated him, how she could still get excited about snow at twenty-three. It almost scared him when a lone thought popped into his mind: _this girl is a thousand times more beautiful than anything I have ever seen, including the snowflakes out there._

She turned her head as the train began to slow and smiled softly at him; this was his stop. He would get off this train and may never see the amazing Allison Monroe ever again. He was afraid she would hear his heart breaking. Whatever happens, keeping this girl in his life was his priority. He couldn't lose her. Ever.

So, when the train came to a halt, and she walked him to the door of the carriage, Chad Dylan Cooper turned to the love of his life and kissed her. They broke apart and Chad handed her his phone number on a little piece of paper. She watched him walk away and read the words beneath his phone number.

"Who needs mistletoe?"

* * *

 _So if you made it to the end, thanks for reading! This is my first fanfic, so don't be afraid to let me know what you thought about it! (But be nice please!)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everyone, thanks for the really kind comments on the last chapter! It seems like a few people liked it, so I thought I'd upload another short chapter and see if you guys want me to continue._

 _(By the way, I realised how unrealistic getting a train from New York to Oregon was, so from now on, she was actually going to Wisconsin.)_

* * *

Stepping out of the cab she had caught from the station, Sonny looked up at her quaint childhood home and smiled for the first time that day. The snow from earlier that day had settled around the decorations in her parents' front yard, and it seemed every light in the house was on. Taking a deep breath, she slowly made her way up the front steps, preparing herself for the Monroe's Christmas Eve.

Knocking lightly on the door, Sonny stood back, letting her mind wander to the man on the train. Putting her hand in her pocket, she could feel the folded-up note from Chad Dylan Cooper, and she sighed; a guy like him would never want her. With his sparkly blue eyes and perfect hair, he could obviously get any girl he set his eyes on. _But he was the one who kissed-_

"Allison Monroe, we thought you'd never show up!" Her thoughts were interrupted by the grinning faces of at least two dozen of her Christmas sweater-clad relatives. She was quickly dragged inside, greetings were exchanged and presents were passed around. Thankfully, Sonny had sent her gifts in advance, otherwise everyone's presents would have completely slipped her mind.

After the initial introductions, the brunette took the chance to walk around her old house, taking in the subtle changes her parents had made and how odd it seemed that she used to call this place her home. Standing in her bedroom, with the pink flowery wallpaper all around and the old wooden bed frame against the back wall, she realised that as much as missed her family and Wisconsin sometimes, New York was her home now.

Leaving her room, she ran back downstairs to join the festivities and was greeted by the sound of an old guitar and loud, rambunctious singing coming from the living room. Sonny gently pushed open the creaky door and joined her aunt and uncle in the back, singing along with everyone, completely content with where she was.

As day turned to night, and the snow began falling again, Sonny let the thoughts of one mysterious three named man leave her mind, and replaced them with nothing but the tunes of classic Christmas carols.

* * *

Chad stepped off his plane in California and breathed in the city air once again. _Home._ While most people complain about the quality of the air, Mr Cooper had no issue with it, and in fact liked being in such a mainstreamed, busy city. It made him forget about all the worries, and focus on the moving cars and eventful occurrences that you could only find in Los Angeles.

After grabbing his luggage and making his way through the hordes of people, Chad walked leisurely to his car in the parking lot, with only one person on his mind; Sonny Monroe. Her flowing hair and gorgeous eyes, paired with her kind-hearted personality, had intrigued him like no one else had in years. Yes, he had had relationships and flings with other women, but nothing serious, and he had never felt this way about any of them. There was a name for the feeling, yet he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

As he reached his vividly red convertible and pulled open the door, the strange thoughts plagued his mind. The Chad Dylan Cooper didn't feel like this, ever, especially about a girl. It didn't add up, but, as he drove along the surprisingly quiet streets of Hollywood, the thoughts racing through his mind quickly came to the conclusion. Skidding to a halt, Chad stared at his reflection in the rear-view mirror.

He was in love.

* * *

 _I know it's short, just let me know if I should keep writing this or not – if I get three or more requests to keep going, I'll upload another longer chapter soon!_


End file.
